01. His Butler, Able
His Butler, Able (その執事、有能, Sono Shitsuji, Yūnō) is the first episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary In 1886, a suspended Ciel Phantomhive intentionally summons a demon, later named Sebastian Michaelis for his aid in an unknown location. In 1888, Sebastian awakes Ciel for the day and informs him of the day's plans, which include welcoming a guest from a manufacturing company, Poseidon Company. As Sebastian turns to leave, Ciel throws a dart at his head, which he effortlessly catches. However, when he does the same thing to Finnian, he is not able to stop the dart. Sebastian then finds the servants standing around, and orders them back to work. Sebastian goes to work on the preparations for Damian when he is called by Ciel. The other servants decide to help with the preparations in order to impress Sebastian. Sebastian speaks to Ciel who requests a parfait, which Sebastian refuses to make, lest he later not be hungry enough to eat dinner. Ciel then orders Sebastian to remove the family portrait, as he is now the head of the Phantomhive estate. When he returns to his work, he notices that the servants have destroyed everything he had done thus far. Mey-Rin had broken the fine china, Baldroy burnt the premium meat by using a flamethrower while Finnian completely ruined the garden with extra-strength weed killer. However, Sebastian is able to cleverly develop an alternate plan thanks to Tanaka: a stone garden. Damian then arrives and is thoroughly impressed by all the preparations, while the servants are relieved that they were able to pull through, despite their initial destruction of the preparations. Inside, Damian and Ciel play a board game, while Damian discusses that he'd like some money to secure a larger workforce and be the Funtom Corporation's legs in South Asia, as he words it. In the board game, he loses a limb and he's burnt to death. Also, his eyes were "bewitched by the dead." Sebastian and the servants finish the last of the preparations. Then, Sebastian informs Damian and Ciel that dinner is ready. Bardroy (under Sebastian's order) prepared a traditional Japanese dish called Donbouri in replacement of the meal he ruined. Mey-Rin attempts to pour the wine, but is flustered by Sebastian's attention and spills the wine onto the tablecloth. However, before Damian notices, Sebastian is able to pull the long tablecloth off, without disturbing the items on the table. Damian asks where the tablecloth has gone as Baldroy and Finnian pull Mey-Rin away from the table but Ciel continues to eat and simply brushes the matter aside, stating that there was a speck of dirt, so he had it removed. Sebastian then apologizes. After dinner, they return inside, where Damian attempts to discuss the contract he is seeking, but Ciel insists they must finish the game first. Damian then requests to use a telephone, where he calls an unknown associate and discusses his attempted scam of Ciel. He has apparently sold off the factory already, and so his request for money for a larger workforce would go to nothing but himself. When he attempts to return to the room, he is spooked by what he believes to be ghosts, much like in the board game, where one is "bewitched by the eyes of the dead." However, it is just an old painting, which Baldroy and Finnian are putting away, as requested by Ciel. In running away, he breaks his leg, similar to the board game where he was supposed to "lose his limb in the Enchanted Forest." He crawls away, still spooked by the painting, but he encounters Sebastian, who recites that he can only move half as fast now, much like Ciel predicted earlier. Damian crawls into a room, where he finds a smaller door and climbs inside. However, it turns out that he climbed into the oven by accident, much like in the game where he was incinerated. Sebastian taunts him and implies he would use his meat for his pie. Outside, Sebastian rewards the staff with dessert for their hard work and tells them the oven needs to be replaced, much to their surprise. He comments that he hopes Damian was pleased with the hospitality, and a shadow of Damian is seen limping away. Inside, Ciel chuckles to himself, finding his cry distasteful, and comments that he was aware of Damian's scam. In the foyer, Sebastian comments about how the removal of the painting reveals a difference of color in the wallpaper. A flashback is shown, with a much younger Ciel shown playing while his parents watch. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Baldroy *Tanaka *Damian *Vincent Phantomhive *Rachel Phantomhive Gallery 101 Ciel summons Sebastian 1.png 101 Ciel summons Sebastian 2.png 101 Black crow.png 101 Sleeping Ciel.png 101 Catching the dart.png 101 Finnian hit by a dart.png 101 The usual.png 101 Ruined dishes.png 101 Ruined ingredients.png 101 Ruined garden.png 101 Sebastian thinks.png 101 Sebastian.png 101 Damian arrives.png 101 Playing a game.png 101 Reaction to the donburi.png 101 Angry Sebastian.png 101 Bringing the wine.png 101 Sebastian removes the tablecloth.png 101 Ciel.png 101 Red-eyed Sebastian.png 101 Damian smirks.png 101 Sebastian talks to an embarrassed Mey-Rin.png 101 Sebastian and Mey-Rin.png 101 Embarrassed Mey-Rin.png 101 The servants look at Damian.png 101 Sebastian explains.png 101 Sebastian smirks at Damian.png 101 Closing the oven.png 101 Thanking Sebastian.png 101 Sebastian serves the servants.png 101 Finnian and Baldroy eat.png 101 The past 1.png 101 The past 2.png 101 Sebastian explains donburi.png 101 Donburi.png pl:His Butler, Able Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji